“Channel hopping” is a type of a wireless transmission scheme that is characterized by a series of randomly or pseudo-randomly selected channels within a given bandwidth. Sequential channels may not be adjacent; rather, there may be a significant frequency difference between sequential channels, and therefore a power amplifier should modulate to accommodate the channel differences. Modulation may not be instantaneous, and the modulation transition may cause noise to be transmitted during the modulation between a first channel and a second channel. This may be detrimental to the channel hopping system.